Dream
by Torixx
Summary: Little fic about well... a dream, Not going to give anything away here. Sorry, but I for once decided not to bash Kikyo, much. Anyways, RR, it's kinda funny, and kinda romantic, and DEFFINECTLY G-rated


Disclaimer: The world hates me, so I don't own InuYasha or any relating characters . . .  
  
Corri: Just decided to write another story. Most likely a pointless one- shot, but it might change. Trying to be more abnormal then I already am is harder then it seems.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, not two feet from the poor dog-demon, "SIT BOY!"  
  
"OOF!" InuYasha fell flat on his face, creating a reasonably sized crater in the earth. "What was that for?!"  
  
"I have no idea, just wanted to say it." Kagome sat down next to Inu and smiled innocently. "InuYasha . . . I have to go-"  
  
"NO!" Inu knew what was coming, apparently "You can't go back yet! We're on the trail of another shard!" He sat up and glared at her.  
  
"But InuYasha, I NEED to go back for . . . certain reasons . . . that I can't tell you." Kagome looked away, blushing slightly.  
  
"You're in heat again?!" now the demon was practically screaming, and turning as red as his outfit.  
  
"NO! You perv, you sound like Miroku! I AM NOT in heat again! I just need to go back and get a few supplies, trailing these shards is dangerous, and making me worry about getting sick, I want to be prepared for medical emergencies!" Kagome stopped for a breath of air after saying all that so loud and so fast.  
  
InuYasha had stopped listening somewhere around 'Miroku' and was looking at the bushes "We got company." He said simply before tackling whatever was in there and dragging it out.  
  
"KIKYO!" They both yelled into the dead woman's face.  
  
"Don't yell into my face, you morons! I can hear, you know?" She stood up and walked over to Kagome "I have a simple request."  
  
"What is it?" InuYasha stood protectively between his former girlfriend and his 'shard-detector'.  
  
"I . . . I wanna go back to the future with you! And meet Sota and Grandpa and Mom and everyone else, especially Hojo, he sounds so charming!" by this time Kikyo had those annoying little heart-eyes that you get when you see a bishie.  
  
"Umm . . ok, you can go back with me, Kikyo." Kagome smiled nicely and hooked her arm though the older girl's, before walking off with her singing a song.  
  
"What the hell was that . . ?" InuYasha asked himself.  
  
"That was my plan to get Sango all to myself for a few days." Said a voice behind him. InuYasha turned and saw Miroku, smiling brightly. "You should start to chase after them in about fifteen minutes to make sure Kagome is ok while she's in her time, and Shippo is staying with Keade." The perverted monk looked so proud of his plan, it hurt to think this was just so he could get slapped while trying to grope the demon hunter.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, Miroku." InuYasha said simply before he took off after Kagome and Kikyo.  
  
The monk smiled and walked off to find Sango, whistling to himself.  
  
"YOU DIRTY ROTTEN SCEMING JERK!" Sango woke up screaming.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong, Sango?" Miroku rolled over groggily and somehow wound up on top of the demon hunter.  
  
"YOU! GET AWAY!" She screamed, right in his face.  
  
Miroku rolled back over and sighed "Sorry, that actually wasn't intentional."  
  
"Right, right." She muttered, before sitting up and looking around "Hey, where's everyone else?"  
  
"Kagome went back to her own time yesterday, Shippo is in the other room of the hut, and InuYasha decided to sleep outside, why do you ask?"  
  
Sango's eye twitched some "So we're sharing a room? Great, you probably felt me up while I was asleep."  
  
"SANGO! I'm hurt! Even I wouldn't stoop that low!" Miroku put on his sweetest smile and stood up, walking outside "Besides, why would I? You hit me in your sleep last time I tried, might as while save the groping for when you're awake, so I know if you like it or not."  
  
"Eh . . . right." Sango too stood up but walked into the other room of the hut to start cooking breakfast, not in the mood to see the boys at the moment.  
  
'Oh man, I must be losing it.' She thought 'dreaming about him, and then almost trying to keep him from rolling back over this morning. What is wrong with me?' Sango sighed inwardly and finished the breakfast, then walked out to give it to InuYasha and Miroku.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream last night." Shippo was telling the older boys. "That Miss Sango and Mr. Miroku were making funny noises and then Miss Sango got really fat, and then she had a baby, and I got to help take care of it!" Shippo sounded proud, but Sango and Miroku were both blushing fiercely.  
  
"Shippo, from now on, don't have dreams like that, ok?" Miroku tried to sound as if it was nothing, but his face was still reddened.  
  
"Ok, but I don't see what the big deal is. I think it'd be nice for you and Miss Sango to get married, and have a baby, then there'd be someone younger then me for once" The little fox demon pouted cutely, making everyone laugh.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Corri: Sorry, this was just an idea that came into my head. Flame me if you want, I think it's kind of funny at parts. I did kind of change focus, but I kept getting distracted from my main idea in it. I was going to have it be that Kagome gave Inu a shot or something, but oh well. I know that Shippo is kind of OOC, calling Sango 'Miss' and Miroku 'Mr.' But I just had to do that, it sounds so cute when little kids use proper titles! =^-^= Anyways, R+R, and I'll give you a squirrell. 


End file.
